I'm still here for you
by skullprincess120
Summary: Sequel to I'm here for you..One-shot..REVIEW! previously known as twosecretauthors


It had been five years since the gang graduated from East High. They had gone their separate ways. Chad and Taylor remained together and they had gotten married. So did Sharpay and Zeke, but, Troy and Gabriella had broken up after graduation. It was Gabriella who broke up with Troy after graduation, because they were going to different colleges. Both of them had been very upset and now, the entire gang was back for the East High reunion.

Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Chad and Jason had already arrived. Three people were yet to come – Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi. The five were sitting at a table catching up when Kelsi arrived. She sat next to Jason and they chatted for a few minutes before giving each other a hug. They had decided that it would be best if they remained friends.

"Hi, guys," a voice said and everyone turned to see Gabriella.

"Gabs!" Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor exclaimed jumping up and giving her a hug.

"You don't look so good," Kelsi said.

It was true. Gabriella had lost a lot of weight and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"What's wrong, girl?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella said and smiled, but, everyone knew that it was a forced one.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked after a while.

"I've no idea," Zeke said.

Gabriella did not say anything when they started talking about Troy.

"Well, he should be here," Jason said. "He told us that he would come for the reunion."

Chad got up and stood on his chair.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Looking for my best friend," Chad said. Then, he began to yell, "Troy Bolton! If you are anywhere in this room, you are wanted at this table, right now!"

Minutes later, Troy appeared and Chad grinned.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys," he said giving Chad a brotherly hug.

"Well, you mustn't have been looking that hard," Jason said.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Troy said. "I can't lose Isabel in this place."

"Who's Isabel?" Chad asked.

"You'll see," Troy grinned.

Gabriella could not believe her ears. From the way she was hearing things, Troy was not single anymore. She wanted to cry. She had lost everyone in her life and she lost Troy too. She did not want to lose Troy. She wanted him back, but, there was not anything she could do about it, since she was the one who broke up with him.

When Troy appeared again, his arm was hanging loosely around a blond girl's shoulders. When Gabriella saw this, tears stung her eyes. She did not want anyone to see her cry, so she stood up and ran out before anyone could stop her.

Troy looked after Gabriella alarmed. He had just noticed her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He had wanted these things for a really long time – ever since they broke up.

"Where'd she go?" Troy asked.

"I'm guessing she's crying," Chad said.

"Why?" Troy asked, bewildered.

"I think she's still hurting, Troy," Taylor said. "I'm pretty sure she still loves you. And, well, you and Isabel –"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Troy said shaking his hands. "Isabel is not my girlfriend or fiancée or my wife or anything. She's my cousin and since I have been talking about the reunion she wanted to see exactly what's so great about East High."

"She's the Gabriella Montez you've been talking about?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"Boy, you are an idiot," Isabel said. "Go!"

"Where?" Troy asked.

"After her, dummy," Isabel said and pushed him away.

The gang laughed as Troy looked at Isabel in surprise.

"I'm really glad I brought you," Troy said sarcastically.

"Me, too," Isabel smirked.

Troy left to find Gabriella and Isabel turned to the gang and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Ryan smiled. "I'm Ryan."

It was obvious that Ryan liked Isabel and from the way Isabel smiled at Ryan, they could see that she liked him as well.

Meanwhile, Troy was looking for Gabriella. He finally found her on the balcony. He stepped outside.

"Brie," he whispered.

Gabriella jumped when she heard Troy's voice. She turned and Troy saw that she was crying.

"Where's Isabel?" she asked him softly.

"Gabs, she's my cousin," Troy said.

"Oh," Gabriella said.

"How've you been?" he asked, gently moving closer to her.

"Not so good," Gabriella said, looking up into his blue eyes.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"Lucas got into a car accident two weeks ago," Gabriella explained.

"And?" Troy asked. "Is he okay?"

"He didn't make it," Gabriella said as more tears streamed down her face.

Immediately, Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her. Gabriella fell into his hug and cried into his shirt.

"I miss him, Troy," she sobbed.

"I know, Gabs," Troy whispered into her ear, stroking her hair. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared," Gabriella said and she looked into his blue eyes again.

"Of what?" Troy asked.

"Of seeing you with someone else," she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Troy asked.

"This," Gabriella said. "After all these years, you're still here, comforting me."

"I told you that I'm here for you, Gabs," Troy said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you, Brie, and," Troy whispered softly. "_I'm still here for you._"


End file.
